Lucy Burns
by BeccaTurner1892
Summary: What would've happened if Cody had a twin sister? This is the show from my OC Lucy Burns, Chief Burns' youngest child instead of Cody. Please read and review! Flames and constructive criticism welcome since this is my first time posting. Rated: T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Family of Heroes

I do not own Transformers Rescue Bots! All rights go to the creators of Transformers Rescue Bots!

Chapter 1

**Name: **Lucy Maria Burns (OC)

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Species: **Human

**Occupation: **School, part-time rescue team member.

**Abilities:** Extremely smart, excelled survival skills,

**Personality:** Strong-willed

**Partner(s): **Optimus Prime (possibly).

**Other:** Youngest Burns family member

My brother, Cody Burns, and I don't fit in here. Cody fits in alright but I can tell I don't. Then again, who wants a shy bookworm around here anyways? I'm also a tomboy so I don't see any usefulness. We're on our way to school right now through bike-riding. I smile underneath my blue hoodie and say "Hi Dad." Our father, Charles "Charlie" Burns, smiles back and says, "Hey."

Cody smiles brightly at me and we laugh all together. Dad stops us saying, "Figured you'd want to say good-bye to the old rust bucket before it gets replaced finally." Cody sighs exasperated and asks, "Do you honestly have to get this police car replaced after all these years Dad?" Dad smiles sadly and says, "I'm afraid so you guys." Cody and I sigh and mumble, "I wish you didn't." I see Kade's head pop out and refrain from punching. He turns to Dad and says, "Give it up Dad. If it was up to Cody we'd all be cycling."

Dani smiles sheepishly at us and says, "Sorry guys." Cody sighs and asks, "Can I at least come with you?" Graham pops out and says, "Sorry, authorized personnel only guys." Cody and I sigh before mumbling, "Meaning everybody but us." We get to school and anticipate the afternoon coming slowly. After school we run to the dedication ceremony for vehicles. However, they aren't just any everyday vehicles, they're emergency vehicles.

Dad exits the police car as the leader and shouts, "People of Griffon Rock Island I give you the rescue 'bots. They are here to assist us in our lives. That way everyone here can rest at ease at night. Rescue 'bots transform." Kade, Dani, and Graham exit their vehicles just in time for the vehicles to transform into robots. I smile at the great big rescue 'bots and say, "The poor fire truck is stuck with Kade now, Cody." Cody looks at the fire truck sympathetically for me saying, "We're going to have a difficult time deflating Kade's ego." I laugh quietly although I notice the robots' optics shifting. There are four of them in total which means that our three older siblings and Dad are going to drive. I look at the fire truck sympathetically from underneath my short sleeve hoodie before I quietly say, "Let's go Cody. I've got a new book that I want to read."

As we begin to leave I notice the red fire truck now looked like he was restraining himself from acting. I tilt my head to the side curiously and ask, "Is it just me or does that red 'bot look restrained and very human-like with that scowl on his face?" Cody looks between the red 'bot and I before laughing. "He looks like you do whenever you see Kade flirting," Cody says causing me to very deeply scowl and sigh. I look at Dad and the others while saying, "Touché." Cody laughs as I head towards my bike and shouts "See you at home once I deflate Kade's ego slightly!" As I ride my bike I hear fire truck sirens.

I turn around and see Kade in the driver's seat. Kade looks at me and shouts, "Well come on Lucy! My vehicle refuses to get to the location right now. He said that I needed to make sure you're safe. I may not get along with you that well, but you're still my little sister and your protection's important Lucy." I smile at Kade and say, "I'll be fine Kade. Go save the museum and I'll be back at home. That's where I was planning to go before this anyways. Besides, I can't just ditch my bike right now Kade. I've got to repair my bike and clean it better." Kade laughs and says, "You love your bike a lot. Alright I'll see you at home once we've finished up." I smile and nod before peddling off on my bike. As I ride home I feel peace settle on me. I grin at my neighbors underneath my hoodie and wave.

They wave back and say, "Hey Lucy," in my fantasies. I feel my smile slip away as everyone ignores me. I pull up into my house quietly and get off. I swear I feel someone watching me but dismiss it. After all, who would pay attention to a shy tomboy? This thought depresses me causing me to sigh very quietly. Once I see the coast is clear my hood falls.

I take off my hoodie to reveal my black t-shirt. Cody comes home and I put back on my hoodie. He sees me wearing my hoodie and chuckles very quietly. I see that I'm wearing it backwards and scowl lightly. Cody approaches me and turns the hoodie around very quickly. I look at Cody and say, "Thank you very much. I didn't realize once I put it on backwards Cody." Cody laughs a little earning a quizzical look from me.

He calms down after five minutes and says, "You're joking. Lu, normally you're the one reminding Kade of this stuff." I scowl at the mention of our older brother though. We hear car alarms and realize that they're all home. I run out into the garage to see four vehicles. Dad gets out first and shuts the door very quickly. He smiles when he sees my hood down for once. I smile back at him before tugging at my hair.

Kade comes out next and asks, "What happened to Lucy?" I scowl at Kade and roll my eyes at him. I look at everyone else just to see guilty looks. Cody stares at my now ankle-length hair with shock evident. He reaches out to touch it but looks at me. I raise an eyebrow but nod my head giving permission. Dani comes downstairs and sees me with my hood down.

She looks at me obviously shocked before she squeals loudly. I back away slowly and ask, "What's wrong with Dani? I didn't even **do **anything and yet she's like this." Dad looks at me and replies, "She's excited right now. Your hood being down for once doesn't help our situation." I gulp audibly and pull my hood back down again. Everyone groans and Kade complains, "Great job Dani and Dad. She's gone back to her old state thanks to you. I've been trying for years to get that hood down. Now she willingly put her hood down for us. I swear this is becoming an ongoing cycle for us now." I laugh and say, "All you have to do is ask. Don't give subtle hints about wanting me to Kade. You've just got to be blunt and I'll do it." Cody grins and says, "Then put your hood down Lu."

I giggle at the nickname and put it back down. Kade looks at my hair as it falls down again. He reaches out to touch it and asks, "May I? I really want to touch your hair since its long." I nod my head with a smile on my face. Kade begins to run his hands through my hair saying, "You must take really good care of your hair Lucy. It's so soft and smooth with very few knots Lu." I laugh slightly and say, "It's the lack of radiation. Wearing a hood for six years straight will do that." Dad looks around asking, "Has it been six years already?"

I nod my head and say, "I've been waiting Dad. All I've been waiting for is somebody to ask me. I didn't want somebody to ask me indirectly though. If somebody were to ask me indirectly I'd be very irritated." Dad smiles with tears in his eyes and hugs me. Dani looks at me with teary eyes and I say, "Please don't cry over spilt milk since its past tense." They smile and laugh with me before looking around again. I hug Dad and Dani before I walk inside quietly. Kade and Graham ask where there hugs are before frowning. I hug them both and give them kisses on cheeks.

Cody smiles at me and hugs me very tightly again. I hug him back and kiss him on cheek quickly. After that I head back to the garage and say, "I know that you guys aren't robots but robots disguised." They transform and the fire truck bends down to me. I smile at him and the fire truck disguised smiles. He looks at the others and the helicopter arrives quickly. He complains about my sister being hard on the controls.

I wince and quietly say, "I can understand that well. My sister, Dani, grew up fighting with my older brothers." The helicopter looks at me before shrieking like a girl. I laugh quietly and say, "You're secret's safe with me." The fire truck looks at me and asks, "How's that? I look at him with my blank stare and reply, "I don't have a lot of friends that I trust. Normally I'm very quiet and shy but it's different here. This is my family that I'd do anything to protect. The four of you are now considered my family too." The fire truck smiles and says, "My designation is Heatwave. This here is my team known as the Rescue Bots. We're here to protect humans and to learn about you." I nod in acknowledgement and say, "That's easy to remember. After all, fire fighters use fire truck during heat waves."

The bulldozer approaches me and says, "My designation is Boulder. I'm fascinated by Earth customs and anything involving your kind." I smile at Boulder and say, "Easy enough to remember. Bulldozers, such as your vehicle mode, remove boulders from rockslides. Both of your names are very ironic to humans too." The helicopter comes up next and says, "My designation's Blades. I picked my alt-mode last and I'm afraid of heights." I wince and say, "Your partner loves heights you know. Helicopters, such as you, use the blades of their rotors. They also try to avoid the blades of wind mills. The blades on the rotors are used to take off." Blades wince as he hears that Dani loves heights though. The police car steps forward and says, "My designation's Chase. I picked my vehicle because I saw it enforces laws." I smile at him and say, "Your partner's my dad. Most police cars, such as you, don't really chase vehicles. The only time they really chase vehicles is during robberies. They also chase cars when somebody refuses to pull over. I've been there a few times with Dad during chases. I might even come along once or twice for Dad."

The other three frown while Chase seems to smirk victoriously. I become confused and ask, "What's wrong with you three?" They look down at me and say, "It's nothing." I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. They sigh before saying, "You won't be spending time here. That means that we'll have to go to Chief Burns. We really like having you around to talk to girl." I laugh and say, "Just ask for Lucy Burns then. I don't want you to have to complain to Dad." They look confused and ask, "Who are you girl?"

I laugh and say, "My name is actually Lucy Burns boys." They look at me shocked and say, "So you're her. You don't really look like your siblings at all Lucy." I smile at them and they smile back, albeit they're shy. From there I could see that this was something. This was something that would last for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2: Family of Heroes Continued

I do not own Transformers Rescue Bots! All rights go to the creators of Transformers Rescue Bots!

Chapter 3

As I talk to the robots-in-disguise I notice minor movement. I turn around and see Cody casually walking inside here. He grins widely as the Autobot rescue squad freezes immediately. I notice that he's got that sneaky look in him. He looks around and says, "You don't need to hide. I already know that you're not actually robots but disguised." Blades moves and says, "Oh Primus our cover's been blown! How these two children can discover our secret is mysterious!" I giggle and say, "You four aren't good as robots. Robots here on Earth do everything on command not automatically. However, never hesitate if it means saving lives at stake."

They nod their heads and say, "This will be difficult." I smile and say, "It would be for you guys. I've got something I want to show you all now." Everyone follows me and I go through the tunnels fast. They look around where the tunnel leads to saying, "Beautiful." I look around and say, "I guess it is huh. I come out here every night to reminiscence what happened. Like, for instance, meeting you four today or revealing myself." Cody looks at me and says, "That reminds me Lucy. Take down your hood for them and show yourself now." I sigh muttering, "I'd hoped you didn't remember right now."

My hair tumbles out of my hood as it falls. I smile at the Rescue 'Bots and begin walking away. Cody smiles at me and says, "That's much better now. This way the 'bots can see your very gorgeous face." I blush and say, "Aw! You know how to please. Maybe I'll start to remove my hoodie more often too." Cody looks at me shocked and says, "Please do that!" I smile and take off my hoodie before tying it. As we watch an old movie I notice the robot-dinosaur.

I tug on Cody's sleeve nervously and point at it. Cody nods and says, "There's a robot-dinosaur heading downtown now." I hear shifting and turn around to see bi-pedal modes. Cody looks at me and I realize what he wants. I look at the rescue vehicles and say, "No way. I can't pretend to drive one of you guys." Heatwave growls and says, "Just get in and pretend to drive!" I gulp nervously and see that Cody's encouraging me too.

Cody climbs into Heatwave's passenger seat and pats the seat. I finally give a reluctant sigh and get into Heatwave. Cody smiles and says, "Nice job convincing Lucy here Heatwave." I blush embarrassed and say, "You could've done this too." Cody frowns and says, "I crashed Dad's old car Lucy. Remember how I put it into reverse instead of drive?" Heatwave shudders and he says, "Good thing I picked Lucy." Suddenly I hear Dad calling on the comm. Link here.

I smile at Dad and say, "We've got a situation. There's a robot-dinosaur heading downtown from the dinosaur exhibit earlier." Dad sighs exasperated and asks, "Who's pretending to drive Heatwave?" Cody points to me and Dad says, "Good work sweetie. It looks as if you're finally getting over your fears." I sigh deeply and say, "I haven't gotten over them. _This_ is why I stick to babysitting duty instead Dad. I don't plan to take over the family business Dad. Cody would like to take over but I wouldn't Dad." Dad smiles and says, "I know that by now Lucy. You've been afraid of showing your face for years now. I can imagine that being a hero wouldn't help that." I smile at Dad relieved and he continues, "Good luck. We'll be there soon but for now distract the dinosaur." I nod in agreement and say, "See you soon Dad."

Heatwave's face pops up and he asks, "What was that? You've been helping us and yet you don't want anything." I smile and say, "I'll help from the radio instead." Suddenly I remember something I read and gasp very lightly. Cody looks at me and asks, "What's wrong with you?" I smile at Cody and say, "I just remembered something. Turn on all of your lights for the T-rex please." Heatwave's alarms blare as loud as possible for the T-rex. I smile at the sound and say, "Thank you boys."

Loud footsteps echo behind us and Cody says, "Its working!" Dads face pops up and he says, "Good job everyone! Now let's capture ourselves a robot-dinosaur and bring it back!" I smile and nod my head before we begin working. Cody and I get dropped off in Dad's old car. I rub the seats for some reassurance and hear purring. Cody and I look down to see we're in Chase. I laugh nervously and stop rubbing the seats for reassurance.

Cody and I hear Chase stop purring and sigh relieved. Chase chuckles and says, "Sorry for purring like that Lucy. However, you're in the area you call the chest now." I blush a little deeper and hear Cody laughing lowly. Soon Chase stands up transforming and helps carry the robot-dinosaur. Heatwave's face pops up and he asks, "Why'd Chase purr? I know that I heard Chase purring earlier on guys." I blush embarrassed and say, "I was rubbing the seats. I didn't realize where we were and started rubbing something." Cody looks at me and says, "It's actually pretty funny. She was really relaxed until she noticed where we are."

Everyone chuckles and I give Cody a glare slightly mortified. I notice an odd symbol behind the dinosaur's control panel. As I walk away I keep my new theory quiet. I smile at Cody who backs away from me worriedly. Cody laughs nervously and says, "You know I was kidding. Please tell me that you're not planning to get revenge." I smirk evilly and mockingly innocently ask, "What'd you mean?" Cody audibly gulps and I imagine the greatest prank yet.

I skip away from Cody humming a nameless tune quietly. Heatwave transforms and opens the passenger door for me instead. I sigh relieved and get in only to be switched. Heatwave's face pops up and he asks, "What're you planning? I know that you are because Cody looks extremely worried." I cock my head to the side and say, "Nothing. Cody's just paranoid that I'm going to extract revenge soon." Heatwave smirks and he says, "Can you prank Kade too?" I smile and say, "This is the start of pranking."

Heatwave smirks and says, "Count me in on Kade's prank." I smirk back lightly and say, "No problems there Heatwave. I'm looking forward to pranking my brothers and possibly sister." Heatwave's smirk widens and he says, "Count us all in. Is there anything we can do to help you out?" I think about it and say, "Just act like robots." Heatwave smiles now and he states, "No more hiding then." I smile back and say, "You never had to hide." Heatwave looks at me and says, "Thank you very much."

I smile at Heatwave and unbuckle saying, "No problem Heatwave." An alarm goes off and I look back at Heatwave. He opens up the passenger door again gesturing, "Get in." I shake my head smiling and say, "I'll walk home." This causes more alarms to go off from Heatwave again. I look at Kade and see that he's smirking widely. "It looks as if my truck likes you," Kade says.

He gives another cocky smirk and I roll my eyes. I continue walking home and hear the alarm go off. In the distance I hear Kade trying to start Heatwave. He whispers something to Heatwave and Heatwave's engine finally starts. I jog to one of the tunnels and run home. As I turn around I see Kade glaring at Heatwave. He mutters something about Heatwave steering himself all the way.

I turn to Heatwave and cross my arms impatiently waiting. Heatwave transforms and says, "You shouldn't run off like that." I roll my eyes and say, "I do that often. I've been fine walking alone for the past six years." Heatwave sighs and says, "You can't keep doing that Lucy. One of these days you're going to give spark attacks." I raise an eyebrow and say, "I'm safe here Heatwave. There's no need to worry about me like that Heatwave." Heatwave sighs and says, "You make us all worry Lucy. There's no way to prevent us from worrying about you." I smile at Heatwave and pat him on the knee.

Heatwave smiles back and says, "We can't help our worrying. You haven't given us a reason not to worry yet." I smile sadly and say, "For this I'm sorry Heatwave. However, I'm not sorry for being myself around you all." After that I walk away from Heatwave as everyone arrives. I smile pleasantly surprised at everyone and say, "Welcome home!" We head inside and eat dinner together for once thankfully. I look at the others once we finish and say, "I'll see everyone in the morning since tomorrow's Saturday thankfully." Everyone nods in agreement and quietly says, "Good night Lucy."

I kiss everyone on the cheek and head downstairs fast. Heatwave punching a post greets me when I walk in. I smile at all of them and say, "Good night! I'll see you all first thing in the morning guys." They all smile back and say, "Good night Lucy Burns!" I blow them kisses and begin walking back upstairs fast. Before I can leave though Heatwave asks, "What was that?" I turn back to Heatwave and ask, "What was what?"

Heatwave sighs and says, "What was that last thing Lucy?" I smile at them and say, "It's called a kiss. Well, to be exact, it's called blowing kisses as good-bye." Heatwave nods and tries to mimic what I just did. I giggle and say, "See you all bright and early!" They nod and once again wish me a good night. I go to bed and instantly fall asleep for once. Everything remains dark in my dreams until light bursts in.

I turn around and see somebody running after me fast. The fight-or-flight instincts kick in and I start running faster. I sigh in relief once I see a corner approaching. For a moment I catch my breath before running again. I see a dream-demon running after me which means memories. From what I can see it's actually bad memories though. I enter a maze and realize I'm in my head.

I keep running until I reach the end of it. Another maze grows and I begin running once again faster. I see the dream-demon and imagine white feather wings instead. The wings sprout and I fly out of the maze. Instead of slowing down the demon it chases me faster. I gulp and scream at the demon to leave me. The demon refuses to leave me alone and I glare.

Once we reach the end I smile instantly relieved again. The demon chases me until I reach the nearest exit. I turn around to see my family surrounding me too. I smile relieved and they begin to disappear from grasp. Tears begin falling and I hurry to grab Cody instead. He disappears and I'm left to wallow in my self-pity. Suddenly things begin to change and I see everyone dead.

I cover my ears and repetitively say, "Not them, no." Everything shifts and I once again see Cody lying dead. I grab his body and hold him close to me. He disappears in a black fog and spiders begin crawling. I let him go and see my mom there instead. She reaches out for my hand and she quietly says, "It's your entire fault that I'm laying here now Lucy." I start crying and say, "It's my entire fault Mom. It should've been me that was killed instead of you."

Suddenly I hear screaming and cover my eyes at accusations. I cry out that I know that it's my fault. Someone smirks evilly and says, "You're right you little pest!" I cry harder and someone screams at me to stop. It sounds like Cody but I can't tell yet anyways. A light seeps in and someone says, "You're wrong Lucy." I cry lighter and reach my hand out towards them.

Suddenly I wake up and see everyone surrounding me anxiously. I look at Cody and grab him saying, "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to have an awful sister like me." He pats my back and says, "You're not awful Lucy." Soon I snap out of it and say, "Sorry everybody. It was just a nightmare that freaked me out harshly." Dad smiles and says, "It's alright now because you're awake." I smile shakily and everyone goes back to bed slowly. Soon I head downstairs to reassure Heatwave and the others.

They worry over me and ask if I'm alright now. I smile and say, "I'm fine now that I've awoken." They sigh relieved and say, "Thank goodness for small miracles." The next morning we all head to the mayor's office. There Dad breaks the news and we finally get involved. I smile brightly into the camera with Cody for once. This is the true start to our many adventures now.


	3. Chapter 3: Under Pressure

I do not own Transformers Rescue Bots! All rights go to the creators of Transformers Rescue Bots!

Chapter 4

Our next adventure began earlier today, the day after revelation. Dad and Chase were calling for back-up for a robot-landscaper. The robot-landscaper's chains apparently slipped and it was out-of-control now. He asked where back-up was while they're arguing like kids. We told him that they were trying to get there. I finally snapped and said, "Go to Dad now guys! He needs back-up and you guys are arguing like children!" They continued to argue and Dad had to handle it.

I sigh exhausted as Dad comes home after the fiasco. I take off my headset and glare at my siblings. They look down and I say, "Dad could've gotten hurt! I'm getting sick of you guys arguing over everything guys! Dani, I understand you like heights but understand Blades point-of-view! He's afraid of heights and he doesn't like your rough-housing!" Dani looks even more ashamed after my speech and ducks. I turn to Graham and say, "I understand your reasoning. Maybe you could exchange information so that cooperation's easier Graham. You've also got to tell Boulder what you're thinking Graham." Graham nods with a smile and says, "I'll try that." I nod with a genuine smile towards Graham and Boulder.

Kade straightens up as I approach him and Heatwave surprisingly. I give my harshest glare and say, "Knock it off. I understand that it's difficult to share the limelight Kade. However, he deserves the same amount of respect as you. He possibly deserves _more_ respect than you do now Kade. You don't respect others and you have an enormous ego! So just suck it up and start behaving properly Kade." Kade gulps nervously and says, "Yes ma'am. Sorry about that." I smile satisfied and nod my head in acceptance again. Heatwave smiles and all three of them thank me quietly. I nod my head and say to Heatwave, "No pranking." He nods in agreement and I walk away from them.

Cody smiles brightly and says, "I haven't seen that before." I smirk and say, "I've been practicing in the mirror." Cody chuckles and says, "It most certainly has paid off." I smirk and say, "I just couldn't stand it anymore. It was beginning to get to me really badly Cody." Dad smiles at me as I walk in and says, "Good job getting them to cooperate with each other Lucy." I smile and say, "I do what I must Dad. If I hadn't done that I think they would've fought. We can't have them arguing or having any complications Dad." Dad smiles and says, "Thank you for helping out Lucy. You've probably just made working together a lot more bearable."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek before listening. The arguing begins again and I groan saying, "Cody's turn. I can't do that speech again or they'll stop listening. I'd rather take turns with Cody to bring them together." Dad nods towards Cody and Cody goes back inside again. I head downstairs to see Cody promise the 'Bots something. Soon Kade, Graham, and Dani come downstairs allowing more knowledge.

Dani sees an old stuffed elephant downstairs and hugs it. Heatwave, Boulder, and Blades come out for some bonding time. Heatwave and Kade don't talk at all obviously having issues. Graham plays the pinball machine for a bit before stopping. Boulder tries to play but ends up breaking the machine. Blades try to make conversation with Dani but fails miserably. All Dani wants to talk about is flying causing problems.

I laugh a little and say, "That won't work Blades. Dani really wants to get up in the air Blades. She's been grounded for quite a while and wants air." Blades look at me and Dani smiles at me brightly. Everyone finally notices what I'm wearing and start panicking instantly. Kade looks at me in my mini-skirt and leggings shocked. I blush and tug my short-sleeved T-shirt sleeves down farther. Cody looks at me shocked and asks, "What've you done?" My blush deepens and I say, "I am Lucy guys."

Cody stands up and examines what I'm wearing seemingly satisfied. I'd pulled my hair into a high ponytail after brushing. I also added a bit of make-up just for fun. Dani squeals and says, "You actually did your make-up Lucy! Are you going on a date or something tonight Lucy?" I blush brightly as I think about the dating idea. I shake my head fast and say, "No way Dani! I'd rather not be stalked on a date by Kade." Kade smirks and says, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Heatwave smirks as well and says, "I'd be your ride. I'm really fascinated by this 'dating' custom of humans here." I blush and say, "No stalking me on a date! I've got some studying to do for a big test." Cody gasps and asks, "You accepted that invitation earlier Lucy?" I blush brightly and say, "I'll be going then guys." As I walk to the library I hear an engine. I turn around expecting to see Heatwave but I'm relieved. It turns out to be the guy I'm studying with.

I smile at him and get in the passenger door. An engine rumbles behind us but I ignore it easily. We go to the library and study for an hour. The guy, Taylor Miller, comes closer and asks a question. I answer the question and the session turns out great. He brings me to my house before leaning in close. I lean towards him too blushing and we kiss slowly.

Suddenly I hear an alarm going off and I turn. I see that Kade is leaning against Heatwave while smirking. Taylor says good-bye and drives away in his big truck. I turn to Heatwave and Kade to see Heatwave's transformed. Kade smirks and asks, "Did you have a good time?" I sigh and say, "That was the only move Kade." Kade smirks and says, "I know this by now Lucy. The other engine you heard was Heatwave's version of grumbling. He did so the entire time you were studying too."

I turn to Heatwave and ask, "Why'd you grumble Heatwave? We're going to be studying at the same time tomorrow." Kade pales visibly and he sputters out, "Tomorrow too Lucy?" I smile sheepishly and say, "Same time every day Kade. We're going to be doing this for two weeks instead." Kade pales whiter and says, "Two weeks of stalking dates…" Heatwave looks at me and asks, "Are you sure Lucy?" I nod my head and say, "Today doesn't count guys." If Heatwave could pale I think that he would now.

Kade begins to look as white as a ghost saying, "Two weeks of stalking Lucy on dates in Heatwave huh. I'll tell Dad that I need him to switch positions." Heatwave looks at Kade and asks, "We're stuck together too?!" I laugh as both of them faint as they realize. Dad, Graham, Dani, Cody, Boulder, Chase, and Blades come out. They see Kade and Heatwave and ask, "What caused this?" I bite my lip and say, "The sessions for weeks." Everyone looks at each other and begins laughing very hysterically.

Kade comes to and says, "I had the worst dream. Lucy told us that she was studying hard with the _same guy_ for _two weeks _instead of just one day." I laugh and say, "It wasn't a dream at all." Kade looks around and says, "I've got to switch positions. Graham, can you take over with Heatwave for me please?" Graham shakes his head and says, "No it's not happening." Kade groans and Heatwave wakes up next looking around too. He looks ahead saying, "I had the worst dream ever. Lucy was doing a study session for two weeks instead." I laugh nervously and say, "That wasn't a dream Heatwave."

Heatwave looks at me and asks, "Can't you avoid it?" I smile at Heatwave and shake my head no slowly. He groans and says, "Chase and Chief Burns should stalk." I laugh and say, "You've got to work that out." I head back inside hearing Cody's laughter at the duo. Heatwave's groans and moans about the situation echo as well. I giggle at their predicament and walk away from it.

Soon the alarm goes off and Dad leaves with Chase. I laugh at the sick looks Heatwave and Kade have. They glare at me and say, "Don't laugh at us!" This causes me to laugh harder than before that happened. I hear Dad telling us that the sewer's overflowing now. Kade jokes around and Dad says that it's boiling lava.

I look at the TV only to see the lava. Everyone leaves and I get on the comm. Link fast. I help Cody give our siblings advice on dealing fast. Everything becomes static and I throw my headset off frustrated. I begin to head towards the tunnels to see them. However, I find the lava is in the tunnels nearby. I gasp loudly and see it coming closer to us.

The fight-or-flight instincts kick in and I realize I can't. I grab a bucket of water and toss it forward. It works momentarily and I grab another bucket of water. This one does the same and I continuously refill it. Things begin to get hot in here as it quickens. I grab another bucket and toss the water to it. This one also doesn't douse the fire causing me worry. I feel fear creeping up my neck as it moves.

The lava and fire begin to spread closer to me. I grab another bucket of water and realize something fast. The lava increases by the time I grab another bucket. However, if I grab the hose I can use that. I grab the hose and put it to the maximum. The fire and lava harden to rock and I sigh. I move farther and put that fire and lava out.

An engine rumbles in the distance but I ignore it. I sigh in relief once it's no longer threatening us. The soot, ash, sweats, and water coats me like skin. I see Heatwave and Kade coming and raise an eyebrow. Heatwave transforms in front of me and bends down close. I smile at them relieved and Kade asks, "What happened?" My smile widens and I gesture to the ground below.

Kade yelps and picks me up off the ground fast. I raise an eyebrow and ask, "What's wrong with you? The rocks were the least of my problems you know." Kade looks down at me and says, "I know Lucy." I smile and say, "I'm glad I'm not a firefighter." Kade smiles though I can see a little hurt there. I sigh against Kade and continue, "I'm glad you're one." Kade smiles and changes my position to bridal-style instead too.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest there. Kade looks down at me and Heatwave asks, "What's wrong?" I yawn and say, "I'm just tired after the excitement." They both smile at me and Heatwave transforms back again. Kade lays my down gently on Heatwave's passenger seat quietly. I smile as the seatbelt goes against my waist again. Kade smiles back and says, "Go to sleep now Lucy."

I smile at Kade and say, "Thank you Kade, Heatwave." Kade smiles gently and props my head up against him. I fall asleep on Kade's lap and everything goes black. At first everything's quiet around me for a while thankfully. Soon I hear whispers and someone says, "Thank you Lucy. You've saved your home and your family making us proud." I smile as the light seeps in and wings grow. Everything's at peace and my mind remains at rest again.

For once as I remember the day I smile brightly. I see an illusion of Kade, Graham, Dani, Cody, and Dad. I smile and run towards my family very happy. They hug me and give me warm welcomes for once. I smile back and we fly off around my dreamscape. We begin to descend and I think about today quietly. I smile as I realize something very important to me.

At the end of the day, many things changed today. I saw a side to Kade I'd never seen before. Arguments came to a rest at least for now anyways. I smile as I soar high above my dreamscape here. Things may happen but I know we'll come together again. That's who we are, the Burns' a family of heroes. Another adventure has come and gone allowing for more experience.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotshots

I do not own Transformers Rescue Bots! All rights go to the creators of Transformers Rescue Bots! Sorry I took so long to update

Chapter 5

The next adventure takes place the next day once again. I smile as I walk in to the new base. Shortly after I fell asleep Dad and Cody made it. The 'Bots are officially here to stay for now likely. My grin widens as I see the 'Bots already up. The happiness disappears once the alarm goes off for emergencies.

Apparently Dr. Greene's new solar-powered car isn't working properly today. The 'Bots get the car to stop after a while. Blades doesn't get to help much which means Dani doesn't. I flinch as I realize we'll be receiving some anger. The 'Bots return but Graham and Kade have an interview. The reporter, Huxley Prescott, completely ignores my poor sister though. This further provokes her anger towards the rest of us.

Immediately when Dani comes in I take off my hood. I tell her that she can braid my hair too. This makes her happy again causing everyone, except me, relief. Shortly after she finishes she goes to Dr. Greene's lab. I stay behind to stay out of Dani's way though. She returns with a claw for Blades and straps it. It makes his waist look unflattering but I ignore that. I see how miserable the claw makes him feel though.

The rest of them tease him earning my harsh glare. This straightens them up causing me to smile brightly again. I tell Blades my true opinion about the claw quietly. His rotors fall a little until I continue by saying, "The claw will help with rescuing people which is our goal. We can remove the claw if it feels uncomfortable." Blades smiles brightly and kneels down to my level slowly. I kiss his cheek and say, "You did well though. What really matters is that people are safe from harm." Blades freezes and Boulder asks, "What'd you do to him?"

I smile a little and say, "It's called a kiss. Some are romantic like if it's on the lips though. That one was a comforting gesture that's used very rarely. Kisses on the forehead are for affection, care, and more." Boulder frowns and Blades seems to smirk a little bit. The rest of the 'Bots also frown like Boulder. They all ask why they haven't received kisses before now simultaneously. I frown embarrassed and say, "I can't reach that high." This seems to dawn on them and they bend down. I give them all kisses on the cheeks very slowly.

They stand back up and I smile brightly at them. I leave them to their thoughts and hear the alarm. This causes me to rush towards the 'command center' fast. There are reports of rock slides causing major panicking again. A little time passes as I hear the 'Bots work. Blades catches a boulder the size of a small house. When they return Blades becomes a little cocky about it.

A week passes by with Blades taking over everyone's jobs. This antagonizes the others and causes tension to rise greatly. Kade confronts Dani about taking their rescues angering Dani too. Graham agrees with Kade leaving Cody to try to interfere. Dani glares at Cody and says, "This doesn't concern you." This immensely hurts Cody's feelings as well as mine too. I take shaky breaths and cry out, "Yes it does! We're tired of seeing the tension building around you all! Cody and I might not be out on the field. However, don't you dare say that this doesn't concern us! We're supposed to be siblings and yet this happens frequently!"

Cody was already gone by the end of my outburst. However, the rest of my older siblings are immensely shocked. I run out of the room and go down fast. Cody's staring at the 'Bots until he hears me approach. I completely ignore Cody as well as the Bots' staring. Cody approaches hesitating and asks, "What happened after I left?" I sigh tiredly and say, "I yelled at our siblings. Dani's statement blew me over the edge more than acknowledgeable. I doubt I got it through their thick skulls though."

Cody frowns and says, "That doesn't sound like you Lucy. Normally you just brush everyone's comments off like the wind." I chuckle bitterly and ask, "What did you expect Cody? That I would just let them get away with that?" Everyone flinches at my obviously bitter attitude towards my siblings. I notice Heatwave holding a tool that'd remove Blades' claw. A sigh escapes me and I say, "I'm not asking. I can tell you really don't like that claw now. Maybe next time you tease teammates you'll remember this Heatwave." "That claw is staying," Dani says approaching us very angrily. "Come on Blades. We're going somewhere we're appreciated," Dani says.

Blades smirks and says, "Excuse me. I'm needed for _fieldwork_." I sigh and say, "Hey, wait up for me Dani." We leave unaware of an electrical storm heading our way. Dani tells me that she's irritated by our older siblings. We tell her that we get dismissed the same way. She asks if she's too harsh on us very quietly. Blades replies to the question for us and Dani says, "I'm sorry; I'll stop being so harsh on you both. I'll also try to ease up on the controls now."

Blades tells us that this has been quite refreshing quietly. I nod in agreement and spot the lightning storm nearby. Dani also spots it and opts to turn around quickly. I nod in agreement and quip, "Electrical storms and appliances; they don't mix yet function on similar functions very surprisingly." Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits us causing our fall. I hold on tightly apologizing to Blades for it quietly. Fire ignites around us and I murmur, "Fire doesn't either."

Blades informs us that he can't fly because of injuries. I remove my hands quickly and he says, "Not that." Blades transforms and uses his claw to get us higher. After that he quickly transforms back to his alt-mode instead. He informs us that he cannot transform anymore after asking. Soon it feels like we're the pastries in the oven. Dani dryly says, "Now I know how the pastries feel."

I smirk even in dire circumstances Dani maintains her humor. Soon we feel relieved as the fire goes out quickly. I see Heatwave before Cody informs Dad about the situation. Heatwave looks at Blades and says, "He won't need transformation." I feel the 'Bots lift Blades up and carry him. Exhaustion sets in and I fall asleep like last time. I smile the next morning as I see Blades up.

Blades informs us that he feels better after getting rest. My smile brightens as Cody comes in as well surprisingly. He informs us that Dani has an interview with Prescott. She smiles into the camera as Huxley questions her experience. She simply replies, "I-I feel…grateful to have such a team. Actually, correction, I'm grateful to my amazing and talented team. This includes my younger brother and sister, Cody and Lucy." I smile as I lean against Heatwave muttering, "Thanks Dani." Dani continues saying, "I also am grateful to the 'Bots." I smile at Heatwave as he huffs and frowns slightly.

He quietly mutters, "She could've mentioned us by our names." My smile brightens and I say, "Then your cover's gone. By not mentioning you by name it doesn't raise suspicions." Heatwave huffs a little louder and says, "Alright fair enough." I laugh outright and say, "You're using more human phrases." Heatwave smiles and says, "That's alright with us though Lucy." I smile brightly again and pat him on the leg. He raises an eyebrow and I say, "It's actually cool. In fact, it should help lessen suspicions even more Heatwave."

Heatwave shows obvious excitement over that and smiles brightly. I shrug off the feelings that are developing for the 'Bot. Blades, Chase, and Boulder all start frowning like before. I sigh and say, "You're doing great with adapting here guys." Now everyone's smiling brightly again though I see some glares. This makes me even more than ever before with boys. I pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

Blades looks at me concerned and asks, "Doesn't that hurt?" I laugh quietly and say, "No it actually soothes headaches." They all look at me concerned and ask, "What're headaches?" I smile slightly and say, "Its pain in the head." This seems to increase their concern instead of soothe it. I look at them and say, "I'm fine now guys. It only happens when you're sick, stressed, or thinking hard." This satisfies them and I feel the headache fade again.

I smile at their concern and say, "I'll be fine." This soothes their concern and I smile once again surprisingly. They begin to tell me stories of their home planet soon. It makes my chest ache when I see homesickness. This makes me unhappy for them until they laugh abruptly. As I look at them I silently think, "What's happening? I've never felt like this before for anyone except them. It's almost like I'm beginning to develop feelings for them. That's impossible for me to do since they're alien-robots right?"

**Sorry I took so long to update the next chapter! I've been focusing on other priorities and it's taken time!**


End file.
